Type-Moon Fate Fanon:Manual of Style
Welcome to Type-Moon Fanon's Manual of Style! Here we provide tips on how to structure your pages and give out rules. The Basics What follows are the basic rules every user (including Admins) is expected to follow as a member of this wiki. #Have fun! #Civility and courteousness :#No extensive use of profanity. :#Do not allow arguments to go out of control. :#While overtly sexual themes and situations are allowed (within reason; you shouldn't be uploading nothing but porn onto this site); readers should be given sufficient warning that adult content awaits them ahead. Not everyone started with the original version of the VN. :#No personal attacks on any other user. :#Be kind and curteous to other users. #Editing :#Do not edit others' work without their permission. :#Do not use others' work without their permission. #Relationships to Canon :#Fanon must be related to Fate!. :#Articles must be within reason and common sense. :#Alternate universe content must still follow the above rules. #Plagiarism :#Plagiarism is considered bad user conduct and will be met with the full wrath of the present admins. :##This includes work from our mother wiki. While images of canon Servants may be used, all actual content on their pages and related pages must be composed by the user who is using them. Anything less will be considered plagiarism and will be dealt with accordingly. :###Furthermore, images of canon Servants may only ''be used if the character they are being used for is that particular Heroic Spirit. This rule does ''not ''apply to characters from other media franchises, so using a non-''Fate ''rendition of Joan of Arc for a non-Joan character is allowable. Such images, however, can be used for the character they were portraying initially; said non-Fate Joan could be used for a Joan character on this site. #Admins :#Admins are ''not exempt from the above or below rules save for special cases. :#All decisions made by admins is considered final unless the same group revokes them. :#Respect to administrators is expected -- disrespect will be punished. Page Structure Suggestions What follows are a series of suggestions for new users regarding article titles and name usage. These are not required and will not be enforced unless the refusal to use them is damaging the overall quality of the wiki as a whole. *'Series Titles': There is a pattern regarding Fate ''works in which those with a two-plus word subtitle (i.e. ''Fate/stay night, Fate/strange fake, Fate/school life) do not captilize said subtitle. If there is a one-word subtitle, that is often properly capatilized. Users are encouraged to follow this, but with the appearance of Fate/Grand Order ''it is merely a suggestion and might be removed entirely in the future. *'Article Titles': **'Servant Page Names': Typically, it is preferred that you utilize the standard format of "Servant Class (series name)" when making Servant pages. If there is more than one Servant of this type in a Grail War, one may use the ''Grand Order ''format (-Servant Class (Series title - True Name)-) or any other prefixes/suffixes that offer a clear separation (Archer of Red, False Rider, etc.). It is highly discouraged that you use the Heroic Spirits' name itself and only for that page, as it complicates matters for other users who desire to use the same or a variant of that Heroic Spirit. Masters *Main - ''The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. *Background - Historical and background information on the character. *Appearance - Physical description of the character. *Personality - Information on the character's personality. *Abilities - Information on the characters magecrafts. **There is no necessary order for magecrafts but Elemental Magecraft takes presendence over all others *Role - Information on the Master's involvement in the Holy Grail War(s) *Trivia - Trivia items. Organized in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include things such as: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc. *Quotes - Character quotes. Organized in the same way as Trivia. *References - Just the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. Individual bits of info should be tagged with specific citation other than just the general sources section. Servants *Main - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. *Profile **Identity - Reveal True Name of Servant here. **Personality - Information on the personality of the Servant. **Appearance - Information on Servant's appearance. *Role - Describe Servant's Role in the Holy Grail War(s) it has participated in. *Abilities **Skill - Follow main Type-Moon on describing skills. **Noble Phantasm - Noble Phantasms go here. *Trivia *Quotes *References Holy Grail Wars *Main - Short intro on the war. *History - How the war came around. *Procedure - How this war is conducted. *Known Wars - If there are more than one Holy Grail War attributed to this one, put them here. If desired, add the info on that specific war. *Participants - A list of participants, both Master and Servant, in this Holy Grail War. *Trivia Mystic Eyes *Main - General introduction on the Mystic Eye *Overview - More information on the eye *Acquiring - Information on how the eye is obtained *Abilities - More detailed information on the Mystic Eye's power *Trivia *References Magecrafts *Main - General introduction to the magecraft *Overview - More info on the magecraft *Abilities - More detailed information on the abilities of the magecraft Template Usages Template:Stats In order to use this template, put this into the page: An example usage: produces: Category:Rules